


Now

by NepetaSenpai



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaSenpai/pseuds/NepetaSenpai





	Now

Dean leaned down and kissed me. I smiled when he pulled away. "I love you" "I love you too"  
We had met at a bar 3 months ago. I met up with him as frequently as possible, usually at motels, sometimes at my house. He said his house was trashed form his work. When I asked him about his job, he dodged the question. I didn't mind. He was probably a stripper.  
I giggled. "What are you laughing at?" He asked with a smirk.  
Out of nowhere, a ghoul appeared from behind the doorway, approaching the man quietly. My jaw dropped.  
Dean smiled "C'mon, no need to be shy." He said.  
I shook my head and pointed behind him. He gave me a strange look but glanced behind, doing a double take before pulling a gun from the inside of his jacket (was I dating a serial killer o r??), his jacket slipping off in the process, and shooting it straight between the eyes.  
"God. I thought Sam and I finished those things off." He muttered. I stiffened. He was-  
"So. Secret's out. I'm a hunter." Dean said with a light laugh.  
"I have to go." I murmured, picking up my heels and phone, amongst other things.   
"Wait, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you."   
"I don't care." I snapped, racing around the room in desperate attempt to find my jacket.  
"Please, PLEASE. I'm begging you. Don't be afraid, I love you, I'll tell you everything." He pleaded, pulling at my shirt like a toddler.  
"I don't give a shit that you're a hunter, Dean. I literally couldn't care less." I said exasperatedly. He made a face.  
"Well that's a first. Wait, then why are you leaving?" he asked, giving up and falling to his knees.   
"It's none of your business, Dean." To that, he stood up, grabbing my forearm.  
"You have to be fucking with me. None of my business? It's ALL of my fucking business. I have a right to fucking know." He growled, squeezing my arm tighter. His fingernails dug into my skin and I glared. I leaned over and grabbed a blade of my own from its safety inside my boot. Dean frowned when he saw the weapon.   
"Let me GO. I' m warning you Winchester. I'll do it." I wouldn't actually do it. But he didn't know that.  
"Not until I get an answer out of you."   
I should've known he'd act like that. If he was one thing, he was stubborn, that's for sure. I put my free hand over his hand, trying desperately to free myself from his grasp. I couldn't pry up his fingers no matter how hard I tried. 'Hunter's grip', my friends has called it. As I tried in vain to try to get him off me, the knife dug into his hand, and when I gave up and pulled away, it sliced him open.  
Dean made a noise that could have easily belonged to a kicked puppy. He took a step back, cradling his hand and looking at the blood seeping from in between his fingers.  
I started to lick my lips. "I...I-I'm sorry, I didn't. I have to...: I started to back up, bumping to a dresser and knocking over a lamp.  
"Oh hell no. I didn't get my hand slit open just for you to leave." He said, and quicker than I could process what's happening, he had me pinned. I shook my head and tried not to cry, my hand going to my mouth.  
"What are you doing? Explain what's going on, right now. Why did you have a knife? Are you a hunter too?" He bombarded me with questions. I stopped struggling but kept my mouth covered.  
"Because I need it. I'm not a hunter."  
"Then...what are you? why are you covering your mouth?" He reached up and pulled at my hand.   
"Stop, please, Dean don't do this." I sobbed. He managed to pin both of my wrists against the cheap motel wall.  
"What's wrong babe? You know i wouldn't hurt you. I just want answers. Gimme a smile. You know I don't bite." Dean coaxed as I tried my best to keep my eyes away from his hand.  
"No, but I do." I opened my mouth and let him see my fangs. Nothing impressive, I was fairly new to the vampire game, but enough to make him yelp and back up, hand on his gun. "What are you?"  
"What so you think I am dumbass?" I asked, laughing and stepping towards him. Dean fell, crawling backwards towards the wall.  
He fumbled for his gun, pulling back the hammer. He shot and the deafening noise of the pistol going off bounced off the walls. The bullet nailed me in the stomach. I looked down and swiped my finger along the bullet hole before bringing the finger to my lips.  
"Hm. Strawberry. I never used to be sweet you know. I'm only sweet for you, Dean." I said, walking swiftly towards him. Dean had his back to the wall. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and hauled him up by his neck.   
He breathed heavily. "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me."  
"Me trying to escape was proof of how much I love you. And then you had to go and just be...be... so goddamn bitchy! Why'd you have to hang on?!"   
"I'm...I don't know. What are you gonna do to me?" Dean asked, clearly terrified.  
He went completely stiff. I breathed in the scent of alcohol, aftershave, gun powder and most prominently, fear.  
"P-Please, Y/N. Don't bite me, I'll let you go, we won't follow you. We'll leave this town. You'll never see my face again."  
"That's the last thing I want. I want you. God, your heart's beating so fast baby."   
Dean shivered against the cold of my breath and closed his eyes.  
"Please let me go." He pleaded.  
"No, I don't suppose I will. In fact, I may never let you go."  
His eyes shot open. "Please. Y/N, I'll do anything." I let go of his hands and traded them for his throat, tipping his head up. Our noses touched and I stared intensely into his blown out pupils.  
"I could kill you." I whispered and he bit his lip, "every fiber of my being is telling em to bite you right now. And I could. I could bite you and drink every ounce in you, and you wouldn't even fight back. Some part of you knows that you wouldn't. I could let you go. But really, Where's the fun in that? Maybe I'll make you join me. How's that sound?"  
"Please-"  
"Think about it darling. Both of us, together, forever. Wouldn't you like that? I know you were going to ask me to marry you in June. This would be like marriage squared!"  
"No, please, I have to take care of my brother." I stared down at him.  
"You're Disgusted by me, aren't you?! You don't want to spend your lifetime with a demon."  
"No, It's not that-"  
"You hunters think you know everything, but guess what?!" I gripped his throat tighter before hissing, "You know nothing. You have no idea what it's like to crawl your way out of your own grave , and have no idea what it's like to be abandoned by the person that sired you. It's like being left at the aisle, with all your family watching. Suddenly you have these insatiable cravings, and no one's there to help you, so you end up staggering into your apartment and sucking your boyfriend dry." I pulled Dean's hair, tipping his head back to reveal the tanned, freckled skin of his neck.  
"I love you Y/N-"  
Dean felt your fangs pierce into his skin and he gulped in air, knees buckling. He went limp, vision blurring in and out.  
I drank endlessly before pulling away with an audibly firm "No."  
I reached for my knife and slit my wrist, holding it up to Dean's lips.  
"Drink. Fuck, drink, dammit! Don't you fucking die." I demanded.  
He gave in, his mouth opening and my blood spilling into his mouth.  
"Good boy. I'll see you soon." I said, smoothing his hair as his vision faded to black.


End file.
